<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silks around your heart by wasureukiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839647">Silks around your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureukiyo/pseuds/wasureukiyo'>wasureukiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrobatics, Aerial silks, Alternate Universe - Art School, Because We All Need It, Boys In Love, Film, Fine Arts, Fluff, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi is the one doing aerial silks, Iwaizumi too, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa is so in love, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureukiyo/pseuds/wasureukiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru doesn't know how he ended where he is, or what Aerial silks entail. But he hopes that the beautiful boy named Iwaizumi Hajime can guide him through it (and maybe Tooru can gain his heart in it)</p><p>A oneshot for Iwaoi week 2020 on twt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silks around your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii~ I'm back with some Iwaoi. This is for day 2: Fine arts. I offer you some aerial silks Iwaizumi because you all definitely  need it ＼(￣▽￣)／. I tell you here and now, I know nothing about Aerial silks, I just searched some videos and tried my best. Anyhow, I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you get to enjoy this! (btw I've linked the song Iwa is using, it's underlined in the story in case you want to listen to it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru doesn’t know how to feel about his current predicament. He’s not against trying new things, especially in his field of study, but right now he’s stuck between feeling troubled and grateful for this opportunity.</p><p>For his final film project, he has to collaborate with one of the other faculties in the academy. Generally, Tooru would do so with the art faculty (which is kind of unusual for a film student to do, considering most collaborate with the other faculties) or the theater or music ones. This time though, his teacher was the one choosing the faculties they would collaborate with.</p><p>This is how Tooru finds himself in the dance faculty, talking to probably the hottest guy he has ever laid eyes upon, who’s explaining some very complex form of dance known as ‘aerial silks’. Tooru doesn’t have anything against the dance faculty, it’s just that he had never been too interested in it. Nevertheless, he had decided that if his project was going to be with them, then he might as well choose a form of performance that isn’t too common.</p><p>The guy, Iwaizumi Hajime, is apparently the best one there according to instructor in charge. Tooru is mildly surprised because he’s the type of dumb that thinks that girls would be more suited for this. He’s not complaining though, not when he can use this project as an excuse to stare at Iwaizumi the whole day.</p><p>“And that is basically what it entails,” Iwaizumi finishes his explanation, snapping Tooru out of his thought bubble, “got any questions?”</p><p>Tooru is pretty sure he didn’t pay attention to anything that Iwaizumi said, so he just shakes his head dumbly. Iwaizumi squints his eyes dubiously at Tooru, prompting the other to smile nervously, to which Iwaizumi sighs.</p><p>“I’ll just show you,” Iwaizumi states, moving to the middle of the room where two pieces of fabric hang from the ceiling. Tooru follows him and stands to the side as Iwaizumi takes the spotlight. Tooru wants to try his best in focusing his attention into the performance, instead of Iwaizumi’s toned body. He’s wearing leggings and a tank top, showing off his biceps (much to Tooru’s delight and dismay), “I’ll show you a little bit of it, and then we can get to talk about what your project’s theme can be.”</p><p>Tooru nods and takes a sit on the floor, watching intently as Iwaizumi holds the fabric with both of his hands, pushing himself up. Tooru can easily tell it probably requires a lot of strength, as Iwaizumi spins around while bringing his legs close to his body and stretching them upwards, turning upside down. He then proceeds to wrap his legs around one of the fabric pieces, before using his other hand to climb higher and release his legs to spin around some more. Tooru is thoroughly entranced, watching the way Iwaizumi’s body moves elegantly and seamlessly. Iwaizumi wraps the fabric around his legs in order to slide down a little before slightly untangling them to form some sort of base of him to step onto. Iwaizumi slides down into a perfect spinning split, pulls himself up, and slowly slides down to the floor. Tooru doesn’t waste time in standing and clapping at the other’s performance, utterly impressed. Iwaizumi only smiles bashfully before tying up the two pieces of fabric and walking up to where Tooru is standing.</p><p>“That was… amazing,” Tooru compliments, sounding a little breathless. He might have a change of heart regarding dance because what Iwaizumi had just done was something Tooru would have never expected. He also thinks that just by the type of performance Iwaizumi gave him, the film might have a lot of potential in getting him a perfect score.</p><p>“You think so? Not a lot of people are interested in it, but I think it’s one of the most beautiful dance forms,” Iwaizumi says with a small smile on his face. He bites his lip and placing his hands behind his back, “I mean it might not be too impressive to some, but it takes a lot of effort and-.”</p><p>“It is,” Tooru assures, nodding enthusiastically. He thinks he might already be a little too infatuated with Iwaizumi, “so about your payment for this-.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t have to, I’m actually allowed to use your film as my final project too,” Iwaizumi explains. Tooru raises both of his eyebrows in surprise. Most of the times he’s worked with other faculties, he ends up having to provide some sort of payment (which usually makes his wallet cry) so seeing Iwaizumi willing to help him like that is beyond Tooru’s belief. He guesses it shows in his face because Iwaizumi laughs and pats Tooru’s shoulder as he walks past him, “I’m serious, maybe you can invite me to a coffee and we can have a further discussion about it.”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Tooru says immediately, cringing internally at how it probably came off as desperate. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind though, and only nods before gathering his stuff.</p><p>“Okay, let me change and we can head off, you can wait for me at the entrance of the building,” he says, walking to the locker rooms. Once he’s out of sight Tooru takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He’s usually not like this, he’s much smoother and better at talking up to people. But Iwaizumi is definitely probably an accurate definition of Tooru’s type (as cheesy as it sounds), which is why Tooru wants to impress him beyond this project they are doing. He just hopes he gets more time with the other boy to make it happen.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you have any theme in mind that you want to try?” Iwaizumi asks, taking a sip of his latte. Tooru shakes his head, sipping from his own coffee. He preferred seeing what Iwaizumi’s performance would be like before deciding on a theme, in case they didn’t match. He thinks aerial silks can be pretty versatile though, either taking a positive route or maybe a sadder one. It would also be best to leave it up to Iwaizumi since he’s the main star of the film. “Seriously? Nothing?”</p><p>“I think it would be best to leave it up to you, since you’re the expert,” Tooru reasons, scratching the back of his neck. Iwaizumi hums and leans back, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“It’s not only my project is it? I think both of us should throw ideas and see which one we like best,” Iwaizumi offers, he pulls out a notebook from his backpack and a pen, setting them on the middle of the table, “I think we should maybe try to portray feelings, it’ll be easier for both of us.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Tooru agrees, leaning further into the table to stare at the blank page. He tries to come up with a feeling he might want to portray through the film. It’s not something he does explicitly, the feeling just comes along with whatever theme he ends up choosing, but he guesses that for Iwaizumi portraying a feeling through his performance is better than doing a solid topic. But he isn’t sure what kind of ‘feeling’ would the other boy be looking for. Iwaizumi looks at him and then at the blank paper, seemingly amused.</p><p>“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” he asks, pulling the notebook towards himself. Tooru shakes his head, slightly embarrassed, to which Iwaizumi chuckles, “it doesn’t have to be some crazy complicated feeling, but I would abstain of common ones you know.”</p><p>“common ones?” Tooru questions, listening intently. Iwaizumi begins writing down in his notebook to show Tooru what he’s referring to.</p><p>“Love, happiness, sadness, they’re all just basic emotions right? But that would be too dull, it’d be better if we focus on feelings we truly relate to,” Iwaizumi explains, crossing a line over the feelings he just mentioned. Tooru nods, still a little confused but starting to understand what the other refers to, “so tell me, what is something you constantly feel?”</p><p>“Something I constantly feel,” Tooru mutters, grimacing slightly. He knows what it is, but it’s a feeling he doesn’t like to admit, not in front of anyone and specially not in front of Iwaizumi. Somehow though, Iwaizumi seems to understand that because he places a hand over Tooru’s on the table and offers him a small smile.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be anything too personal you know?” Iwaizumi reassures. Tooru shakes his head. If this is going to be his final project of the year, he might as well go big with it. “Oh, if that’s the case, the show me what you got.”</p><p>“Do you ever feel insecure?” Tooru asks, lowering his voice. He’s aware that is a normal feeling most people deal with, but it’s also something he’s struggled with for quite some time now, especially when he’s compared to others in his faculty. Iwaizumi smiles and squeezes his hand.</p><p>“I have,” he says sincerely. Tooru can’t comprehend what is it about Iwaizumi that screams ‘dependable’ and makes Tooru want to tell him all his secretes. He knows it’s a little too much but he might be more infatuated with Iwaizumi than he thinks. “we can work with that, Insecurity. It’d be interesting to try. Do you have any song in mind?”</p><p>“Hmmm not really, but can you leave that part to me?” Tooru asks as Iwaizumi pulls away. He’s aware he doesn’t need to do much for the project except for the filming and editing, and that the heavier part relies on Iwaizumi. Hence, he’ll try to be as helpful as possible.</p><p>“Sure, just text me the song,” Iwaizumi agrees, smiling knowingly. It takes Tooru a moment to understand what the other means before falling into his smooth façade.</p><p>“Well, I might need your number for that,” Tooru tells the other with a flirty tone, taking out his phone and sliding it on the table over to Iwaizumi. He bites his lip and takes it, typing in his number while Tooru tries to remain cool. It doesn’t have to mean anything, it’s normal for them to exchange numbers. But at the same time, he sorts of hopes that it can eventually mean something. Iwaizumi hands the phone back, “thanks Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan? What’s up with that?” Iwaizumi asks, scrunching his nose up adorably (for Tooru). Tooru laughs and waves a hand in dismissal at the slip-up.</p><p>“It’s just that Iwaizumi is too long,” Tooru explains, propping his head on his hand and leaning in it. Iwaizumi only squints his eyes, “hence Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think so, please don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi states, shaking his head.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan,” Tooru teases, chuckling lightly and taking another sip from his coffee.</p><p>“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi counters immediately, making Tooru splutter his drink obnoxiously. Iwaizumi laughs at Tooru and checks his phone, before standing up, “well I have to go, don’t forget to send me the song so I can prepare a choreography.”</p><p>“Bye, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says once he recovers, smiling brightly at the other. Iwaizumi lays a hand on Tooru’s shoulder and squeezes it as he passes by.</p><p>“Bye, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says back, and leaves. Tooru stays on his chair, a soft smile glued onto his face, and a slightly warm feeling on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me:</strong> This is the song [<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1rOlTL4pKQ9Y1fURua4AJR"><em>link</em></a>]</p><p><strong>Iwa-chan:</strong> Thanks Shittykawa, I’ll check it out.</p><p><strong>Me: </strong>Stop that (￣ヘ￣)</p><p><strong>Iwa-chan:</strong> Then stop calling me Iwa-chan :)</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> At least Iwa-chan is cute</p><p><strong>Iwa-chan: </strong>Hmmm</p><p>Btw, want to come and watch me rehearse tomorrow? So you can start getting an idea on how to film the performance</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> I’d love to! ヽ(&gt;∀&lt;☆)ノ</p><p><strong>Iwa-chan:</strong> hmmm okay, I’ll see you there.</p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>A month into their Project, Tooru can confidently say that Iwaizumi and him are definitely friends. Maybe skimming along the lines of something more. Without much to do, Tooru has been attending Iwaizumi’s practices as often as he could. And today he’s there again, sat against the wall in the gym, watching Iwaizumi stretch before he tries the routine again. Little by little, Tooru has seen it come together, and he can’t deny that the final outcome will definitely exceed his expectations.</p><p>“Hey, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi calls out, gathering Tooru’s attention easily, “do you want to give it a try?”</p><p>“Give what a try?” Tooru asks, perplexed. Iwaizumi snorts and walks over to Tooru, pulling him onto his feet.</p><p>“The silks dumbass,” Iwaizumi clarifies, dragging Tooru along with him to where the two pieces of fabric hang, “I’ll teach you the basics.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m going to fall on my face,” Tooru argues shaking his head. As interesting as it looks, it’s also quite terrifying and he’s always admired Iwaizumi for the strength he has to hold himself up in the air.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you don’t, come on,” Iwaizumi urges pulling Tooru closer. He lets go of the other’s hand and stands in front of him, “but first we have to stretch.”</p><p>Tooru complies (because he wouldn’t lose the chance to be with Iwaizumi so close) and follows the other’s stretching routine thoroughly. It takes them about fifteen minutes before Tooru is standing before the two pieces of silk, looking lost.</p><p>“We’re going to start with easy stretches and exercises don’t worry,” Iwaizumi reassures, stepping behind the silks and holding each with his hands, “I’ll show you each one first and then I’ll guide you through them.”</p><p>Tooru watches Iwaizumi do each one of the stretches, before stepping in and carefully following through them as best as he can. It’s hard considering his lack of flexibility compared to Iwaizumi, but he pulls through. Some thirty or forty minutes later, he’s managed to conquer foot locks and semi splits in the air when Iwaizumi proposes something more challenging.</p><p>“What is it?” Tooru asks breathless once he’s untangled himself from the silks. Iwaizumi has been laughing for two solid minutes after Tooru managed to make a fool of himself by getting so tangled in the fabrics that he needed Iwaizumi to help him amidst all the mockery. He’d be mad if he weren’t crushing like crazy on the other boy.</p><p>“I wanted to make you do some back straddles,” Iwaizumi tells him once he has regained his breath. As expected Tooru has no idea what the other is talking about (and to be honest he isn’t too enthusiastic with the idea after what he just did), so he steps aside to let Iwaizumi show him the movement.</p><p>Iwaizumi holds onto the fabric and climbs once. He splits them apart before smoothly foot locking in the air (much to Tooru’s dismay since it took him a lot of tries to do it). He then passes his arms through the middle of the fabric and holding each side, he proceeds to lean in and cross his hands in his back exchanging fabrics and leaning back to hold them properly once again. Iwaizumi holds himself up, spreads his legs and leans completely back to fall backwards, letting the fabric itself hold him in the air. Tooru is speechless. As impressive as the technique is, he knows he won’t be able to pull off something like that.</p><p>“This is a back straddle,” Iwaizumi declares, sounding a little out of breath. Tooru steps in front of the other, face to face, and shakes his head. Iwaizumi looks so elegant, posing gracefully with his arms extended. Tooru is hit with a sudden urge to kiss him.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, there’s no way I can do that,” Tooru tells him, stopping the other from spinning. Iwaizumi frowns and opens his mouth to refute when Tooru interrupts him, “but you know what I can do? This.”</p><p>Iwaizumi is about to ask, but Tooru cuts him off by pressing their lips together. The kiss is tender, but it takes the other by surprise. Tooru’s hand comes up to gently cup Iwaizumi’s face, tilting his face to the side to deepen it. despite their position, the kiss isn’t awkward, instead Iwaizumi kisses him back just as eagerly, swiping his tongue over Tooru’s upper lip. Tooru’s about to open up when Iwaizumi pulls back abruptly.</p><p>“Fuck you, I could’ve fallen off,” Iwaizumi whispers softly, making Tooru chuckle, “as much as I’d love to continue kissing your dumb ass, my head is going to explode from the blood pressure.”</p><p>Tooru laughs and steps back, letting Iwaizumi pull himself upright and untangle from the silks. The older steps down, pushes the fabric aside and walks over to Tooru. He yanks Tooru’s shirt down and kisses him again, this time harder. Tooru lets one of his hand round Iwaizumi’s neck to pull him closer as the other bites down on Tooru’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft whine out of the other. Tooru opens up and lets Iwaizumi kiss him silly, whoever he wants. Tooru is pliant with him. Iwaizumi pulls away and smiles mischievously before pecking Tooru’s lips one more time, leaving the younger dazed.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Iwaizumi says softly, his breath mingling with the other’s. Tooru hums, still a little out of it, making Iwaizumi laugh and peck his lips once more, “come on, let’s go get something to eat.”</p><p>Iwaizumi pulls away completely and walks over to his bag, picking it up and going into the locker rooms first. It takes Tooru a while to get himself back together, but once he regains his senses, he starts smiling widely, feeling totally elated. And despite his previous embarrassment, he feels like this day couldn’t get better, as he goes after Iwaizumi with the need to kiss him some more.</p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Tooru asks from behind the camera, looking at Iwaizumi and trying his best not to get distracted with how gorgeous he looks. He’s wearing a soft teal bodysuit with rhinestones embedded into it, along with white leggings shaping his figure to the end. He has matching makeup, with the same rhinestones decorating the outer corner of his eyes. Tooru is trying his best to keep himself in line with it and act as professional as possible. It’s the day of the official shooting, and after days of rehearsing, Iwaizumi is finally ready to make the performance.</p><p>Tooru already knows the way he’ll record it, and after that the only thing remaining will be editing the video to enhance everything, and send Iwaizumi the copy. Though with the way things are going with the other boy Tooru is pretty sure they might end up editing it together in Tooru’s apartment (to which he has no complaints).</p><p>“As ready as I can be,” Iwaizumi replies with a wink in Tooru’s direction, slightly throwing him out of focus.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll start rolling the camera before, so start when you hear the music okay?” Tooru explains. Iwaizumi nods and smiles, taking position by laying on the floor at the center of the stage they had borrowed to record the performance, and covering himself with the silks, “good luck, I know you’ll do great.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blows him a kiss just as Tooru starts the camera (he’s going to keep that footage for forever). He picks up the control and starts the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1rOlTL4pKQ9Y1fURua4AJR">music</a>, signaling Iwaizumi to start the performance. A few seconds pass and Iwaizumi sits up gracefully, moving the silks with his hands before gripping them and pulling himself onto his feet. He rounds the silks once to stand behind them and use his strength to pull himself up, he lets himself slip down once, as if he had accidentally done it before fully pulling up again. He foot locks both of his feet in the air and spreads his legs into a split. He turns his leg once to wrap the silk around it once, and twice, letting go of the silk and shakily raising his arms up in the air. The way he does his movements and his expressions all convey a sense of insecurity, but little by little he begins gaining confidence. It’s how they had planned the performance. It’s so amazing and impressive, and Tooru thinks that he might be in love with this boy. Iwaizumi then proceeds to untangle himself, holding both of the silks tightly before pushing his legs up and turning upside down to wrap his legs around the silk, using his hands to wrap it also around his back. He stays suspended for a few seconds before going back and forming some sort of harness around his torso. With that, he rolls back once more and stays suspended horizontally, extending his arms out. Tooru follows each of his movements intently, zooming in and out in order to draw out the best angles.</p><p>Iwaizumi untangles back, and performs a back straddle spinning in the air for a few seconds. It briefly takes Tooru back to the time they first kissed, as a warm feeling blooms on his chest and spreads over his body. Iwaizumi holds both silks with one hand and lets himself hang by that one arm, spinning a few more times. As the song begins coming to an end, he climbs as high as the fabrics allow him to, he pushes himself upside down and quickly wraps one of the silks around his torso and holds the end tightly with one hand. He lets go the other one and rolls all the way down to the floor, grabbing the silk with his free hand right at the bottom and suspending himself once more. Just as the song ends, he climbs down fully and lays down on the floor once again, ending the performance. Tooru lets the camera roll for a few seconds before shouting ‘cut’ and stopping the video. He sets the camera aside and runs to where Iwaizumi is laying down, still trying to catch his breath. Tooru collapses on top of him, drawing out a soft ‘oof’ from the older.</p><p>“You were amazing!” Tooru exclaims, holding Iwaizumi’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Despite how tired he is Iwaizumi reciprocates the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm as Tooru. They stay there for a few minutes, lazily kissing in celebration because Tooru knows, without a doubt, that they’re going to get the top score for this project.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru is right. In the end, they do end up editing the video together, sprawled on Tooru’s apartment’s sofa, alternating with kisses and work. They also get the top score when they turn it in. and right now, Tooru believes that this is the happiest he’s been.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ this Iwa is something I didn't know I needed until I thought about it.</p><p>Kudos, comments, and shares are very much appreciated! </p><p>And here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/squeakyotter">twitter</a> if you wanna drop by. Again, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>